de chicas lindas en peligro y heroes
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: salio mientras estaba aburrida, es una historia YAOI mas bien shonen ai xD si no les gusta no entren :/, si les gusta son bienvenid@s :D nueno pues.. es USAxMex... y mexico no viste como mujer eh xD


DISCLAIMER

Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, es propidedad de Disney...no espera... es de Hidekaz Himuraya...por ahora D: maldito Disney esta comprando todo -.-... me hare una con Disney y cuando tengamos Hetalia la hare una serie yaoi :D...y Disney me despedira D:

*-*aclaraciones al final*-*

Alfred F. Jones,(tambien conocido como USA, _**Hero**_-solo el se llama asi- o comehamburguesas) caminaba tranquilamente por su frontera con Mexico, su adolecente* pais vecino, de repente, y como si lo ubiera invocado, aparecio Mexico (o José de Jesús Rios Lopez, mejor conocido como _**Pepechuy**_ o _**wey**_ entre sus amigos).

Su ropa no era precisamente la mejor, nada que ver con Francia, Italia, EEUU (?),pero no era una catástrofe ni era anticuada como la de Inglaterra, en ese momento llevaba ropa casual: una camisa blanca con un logo de Werebertumorro*, un pantalon de mezclilla algo desgastado (pero al parecer asi era el diseño),y unos tenis que seguramente al inicio del dia eran blancos, pero ahora estaban enlodados.

Al parecer le miro muy fijamente porque México sintio la mirada y volteo mostrando una cara de sorpresa durante 5 milesimas de segundo, antes de fruncir el seño y caminar "tranquilamente",osease enabronado hacia el ahora dueño de Texas.

-que haces aqui _**gringo**_ idiota!

-oye _**Mécsico! **_esa no es forma de dirigirte a un hero!

-para empezar es _**Méjico pendejo! **_Y si fuieses un _heroe_ me ayudarias con mis problemas!

-eh?...pero si eso hize "Méhico pendeho"!

-si seras estupido- susurro el menor entrecerrando sus ojos con evidente molestia- no me digas que hablas de "fast an furios" porque fue una soberana puñetez!

-_**that was your fault!- **_solto indignadamente el estadounidense

-mi culpa! y como mierdas se supone que es MI culpa!-cabe mencionar que** Pepechuy **estaba mas encabritado que al principio de la conversacion.

-se supone que debias vigilar las armas de tu lado!

-y como diablos las iba a vigilar si no sabia que las mandaste! por favro dime que no enviaste un mensaje un mensaje _telepatico_

-no te dije porque era un sorpresa! los iba a capturar y te los iba a entregar y yo seria el_** hero**_! pero lo arruinaste!

-pero..! sabes que? _**ahi muere**_, pero la proxima vez avisale a mis superiores cuando planees otra _sorpresita_

_-_tengo una heroica idea! necesitas tu heroe personal!

-no me jodas- si el joven mexicano tenia esperanzas de una idea coerente del mas alto... esta se habia ido a la mierda...

-**dont... dont...what?**

-...-de verdad parecia que el de hermosos ojos azules, y México no penso eso, no se esforzaba por conocer un poco de su idioma, a diferencia de el que podia sostener una conversacion corta y simple con el en ingles... pero algo era algo!- _**dont-fuck-me**_

_**-**_claro que no_**Jhosep**_! esto no es una pelicula porno y no hay motivos ni razon para hacerlo...no se porque lo comentas...

-Alfred! yo no hablaba de..! _eso_!-la sangre de l menor se aacumulo en su rostro de la pura verguenza

-como sea... esto es lo que debes conseguir-de la nada México saco una pluma y se dispuso a anotar en su mano- _**ready?**_

-si, si... antes de que ma arrepienta!

-_**Fine**_! necesitamos 20 voluntarios altos, fuertes, atractivos, con ojos de color, con estrategia militar, conocimientos de aviacion, y tengan carisma y estilo!

-puta madre... y de donde carajos voy a sacarlos?

-_**your problem!**__..._ehm...tambien debes conseguir un bicho mutante, un tanque radioactivo y/o un accesorio de otro planeta, un anillo, un reloj... lo que quieras

-dime que no vas en serio- dejo de tomar los apuntes de lo que decia para ver la expresion de confucion en la cara del norteamericano- tus _**pelis gringas**_ ya se te estan subiendo..

-shh!... tambie~n... ehh... ah! si! una chica linda en peligro!

-no _**mames **_

_**-dont ...dont...what?**_

_**-**_no te lo voy a decir...- el joven latino desvio su mirada algo sonrojado

-... ahora que lo pienso tu estas en peligro... tu seras la chica linda! naturalmente si todo sale mal sera _**your fault**_

_**-**_a ver pedazo de retardado... 1: que idea tan pendeja...2: porque chingados voy a ser una chica linda! y 3: vete a la verga..

-pues porque soy el _**hero**_ y te estoy salvando! por tanto _**you are a pretty girl! **_asi que ahora agradeceme, dame un beso y di que soy tu heroe!- sujeto al menor d e la cintura y lo aproximo de un jalon algo brusco

-no voy a besarte estupido!- rojo como solo el (opacaria a los tomates de Antonio) empezo a empujar, inutilmente, al americano mas alto que lo tenia semi-abrazado con una mano y con la otra señalaba su mejilla alegremente- ademas que no me has salvado! asi que no eres mi heroe!

-y tu no eres una chica linda!-Alfred solto indignado al joven mexicano quien intentaba recuperar su tonalidad normal

-eso es lo que te estoy deciendo!

-bueno...evidentemente no eres una chica linda, asi que no puedo salvarte!... _**good luck!- **_y con esto el "genio americano" huyo a su casa dejando atras a un mexicano encabritado rayandole toda su madre...

*segun yo los paises tercermundistas deberian ser adolecentes... eso + tendencia shotacona que me cargo+ la facilidad de cambiarle el humor como me de la gana = México adolecente xD

*tengo una obsecion con Werebertumorro y mi trauma por no tener una de esas camisas x3

Aclaraciones x3

Bueno, segun yo esto es un drabble muy largo o un one-shot muy corto xD

Lo que no se es si subire otro tambien inocentito que me esta rondadndo la chabeta (cabeza xD), seria una serie de drabbles (3 o 4) tambien USAxMex... Ah! y ya tengo la venganza de Iggy, me falta pasarla a la compu y ya... se llamara "venganza se escribe con scones" xD aunque no es como "excitante" no es para malpensar, lo intente pero no pude -.-U

Alguien me puede resolver dos dudas que me carcomen desde hace tiempo?

1 que es crack? en las advertencias creo

2 como se dice cuando se basa en un hecho historico?

Diganme que no es lo mismo porque me sentire estupida ^/^U

cada review que dejan es una firma para evitar que Alfred, por medio de Disney, compre Hetalia xO


End file.
